


I love you

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crazy, Dark, F/M, Insanity, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: Anya comes home to see her Alfred.





	I love you

“Amerika I’m home!” Anya shouted, her voice echoing on her large home.   
“I’m so sorry I’m late but Mr.Putin was so angry I had to work late. I swear he won’t stop talking about the incident..” Anya hanged her coat in the entrance and walked up the stairs.   
“I know you are angry at me but I hope I can change that.” She reached to her bedroom and opened the door. She saw her Alfred, naked wearing a collar that had a chain attach to it, long enough for him to walk around. She walked over to him and seated right next to him.   
“America, I made a stop today and brought you your favorite food” she pulled out a bag and grabbed a hamburger.  
“I got you a hamburger, just the way you like.” She shoved the food to Alfred’s face, he turned his head to the side and refused.  
“Please Amerika, I need to to eat. So you can be big and strong. I know you’re sad that all our friends died but think about it, they deserve it. They were mean and they hurt you, so I hurt them back. Now it’s just you and I.” She placed her hand on his chin and hold him up. “Please eat.”   
Alfred weakly open his mouth and took a bite from the burger, chewing the meat and lettuce and swallowing it.   
“There we go.” Russia said and unlock the chains from his collar. “You know since all the other nations are in chaos, we can help bring order to them and create territories, imagine we would have a big family. I could give the micronations some of the nations and we could have the world and some of the planets. Wouldn’t that be great?” America said nothing, Anya smile went away and pulled on his collar. “I said won’t that be great?” She said it again but sternly. America looked at her and nodded. Russia took that’s as a yes and hugged her husband.  
“I’m so happy Alfred.” She kissed and hugged him tightly. She then began to take off her clothes and removed her bra. “I love you so much Alfred.” She said as they laid on the bed together. She still kept kissing him and Anya just cracked a smile and looked back at her.  
“I love you too.” He said weakly.


End file.
